Firework Flowers
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Finn is wandering around the combined lands of Ooh and Aah on a boring day when nothing in particular seems to be happening. His day becomes a lot more interesting when he stumbles across Flame Prince. FP/Finn shounen ai boy/boy


Hey i'm back with my second Advetnure Time story. :D I bet a lot of people are waiting for the second chapter of my Assassins Creed story and I swear i;m working on it but it's just refusing to come out. I warned people when i posted the first one that it would be a while though so, yeah. Anyway, this is something I wrote for my older sister in about -checks clock- ten minutes. Shes in Georgia and had been bugging me to write a Flame Prince/Finn storysince they don't exist yet. I think I may be ushering in this pairing. Hope not. XD And as it always is when I write on my Ipod there are prbly spelling errors I didn't catch and its horribly short. Enjoy!

Dedicated to my big sis Neko. Who better draw a pic to go with this. lol

Pairing: FP/Finn

Takes place in that slightly stranger world we all imagine in which Ooh and Aah are connected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or anything related in any way shape or form. I do however claim this badly written fanfiction as my own seeing how as I wrote it.

Warnings: shounen ai and fluff

~OXO~

STORY START

~OXO~

It was a peaceful day in the Lands of Ooh and Aah, which unfortunately meant it was a dull day for Finn the human. You see normally Finn would be enjoying the peace as much as anyone else but today his best buddy Jake was off on a deate with his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn and for some reason Finn couldn't seem to find anything to do or anyone else to hang out with. He'd taken to wandering around looking for some monster to fight, or a game to play, but Ooh and Aah were both monster free and lumpin boring today. Great. He sighed twisting his sword and tossing it into the air before catching it behind his back. Well on the bright side all this peace and quiet was giving him a chance to work on his sword tricks.

A sudden burst of bright light in the distance caught his attention and he perked up holding his sword at the ready. "Finally," he said to himself quietly as he ran in the direction of the light, "something interesting." As he got closer he stopped and his cheeks turned a light pink as he saw what, or to be more specific who was the source of the light. It was Flame Prince, who for some reason was sitting amoungst a field of flowers. The ones closest to him appeared to be lightly singed and he kept picking them up only to become agitated as they burst into flame in his steadily hotter grasp.

Fighting down the lump in his throat and the werid fluttery feeling in his stomach he approached the prince.

"Hey FP, whatcha up to?" Finn called as he got closer to the heat exuding royal. Flame Prince jumped at his friend's unexpected voice and abruptly flared, burning the already blackened flowers around him. "W-Whoa Flame it's just me man!" The hero reassured quickly, holding his hands up in a non-defensive gesture.

He took a step back and Flame Prince relaxed reigning in his flames to a dull flicker of heat. "Finn." His voice was low and quiet, almost nervous. "What are you doing here?"

Finn dropped his arms with a shrug. "I dunno man, just wandering. Jake's on a date with Lady and nothing needs saving." He sighed and flopped down on his back beside his super heated crush. "Man I'm bored."

Flame Prince stared at him for a moment before turning his head pointedly in the other direction. "Then you can help me with something." The slightly older boy murmured his flames flickering and wavering in embarrassment.

"R-Really?!" Finn sat up quickly, his eyes wide with badly suppressed glee. A barely noticeable flush colored his cheeks at the thought of being able to help the handsome prince. "I, sure anything man. Whatcha need?"

There was a brief silence before Flame Prince gestured regally to the non burnt flowers a few feet away from him. "Pick those, a few little blue ones and the red ones, a couple of yellow too." An irritated scowl came across his face and the next words escaped in a warm hiss of air. "Every time I try they, burn."

Finn grinned jumping to his feet. "No problem FP," he said walking jovially to the mentioned flowers. "I've got plenty of things I can't do." The blonde grinned suppressing a twinge as he wondered what or who Flame Prince wanted these for. A silly hopeful part of him hoped that they were for him but he quickly dashed that thought. Experience with Bubblegum taught him that hoping would just hurt. Finally he'd gathered an appropriate amount of flowers and stood bringing them over to Flame Prince to inspect. "Here ya go FP." He said smiling in a barely strained manner. "You want me to carry them for you?"

The flame prince stared up at him with intense narrowed eyes and slowly stood. "Hold them out a little more." He murmured standing extremely close. Finn blushed but did as he was asked and the prince brought a ball of red flames to his finger tips and ignited the flowers petals. They immediately burst into colorful balls sending sparks of color up into the air between them. Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh my glob that's so cool!" The hero cheered grinning up at the dancing fireworks.

"They're called Firework Flowers." Flame Prince said quietly, smiling slightly. "The right temperature of fire sets them off. You like them?"

"They're mathematical FP." Finn praised. "Should I get more?"

Flame Prince flared slightly but quickly brought the fire under his control, his face became like an inferno as he muttered quietly, "no, they were for you."

Finn gaped at him, mouth opening and closing as he tried to force words out while his skin turned a red bright enough to rival Flame Prince's hair. "Wha-bu-I-" He cut himself off gulping and looking down at the flowers in his hands that were still shooting little lights into the air. A heavy warmth seemed to grow in his chest and shoot up his throat that might have been an effect of the flowers by was probably his own emotions doing weird junk. "Th-thanks Flame." His voice was quiet with embarrassment, "I love them."

The silence stretched as Flame Prince nodded, his body setting off small sparks of heat. After a moment the prince growled and leaned closer to Finn so that his face was only centimeters away from the hero's. His eyes were half lidded in annoyance and his lips pulled into a scowl. "This is stupid." He hissed sending a current of steam brushing against Finn's cheek which colored darker due to both the steam and the closeness of his crush. The Flame Prince's hand lifted hovering just over Finn's opposite cheek, tendrils of flame attempting to lick the tan skin.

"F-FP?" Finn's voice was tentative and a bit squeaky as Flame Prince closed his eyes and inhaled before gritting his teeth.

"Shut up." He said but there was no anger in his voice. After a moment the heat Finn could feel against his skin vanished and before he could marvel at that Flame Prince closed the gap between them and pressed his warm lips to Finn's cheek before quickly pulling away and jumping back. Flames poured off him leaving small fire's in the field several feet around him and he seemed to be glaring angrily at the ground. "I-I have to go." He said in a forceful tone before launching himself into the air and quickly disappearing into the distance.

Finn just stared after him, holding a hand to his cheek which seemed to burn from the prince's kiss. He blushed darkly, rubbing the spot with his finger. He should've been burned come to think of it but Flame Prince, he suppressed his flames for him. The heavy flush on his face darkened even more and he ducked his head to stare at the still going Firework Flowers. "He, likes me." A grin slowly lit his face. "Wow."


End file.
